Graystar
'''David Harmon' is a leading agent of H.I.V.E. and the son of the scientist Cade Harmon, whilst secretly acting as a criminal known as the Graystar. As a teenager, David loved his father and looked up to his ambitious nature, oblivious to his role within the Black-Hand. Despite Cade experimenting on his son under Project Graystar, their relationship remained healthy up until Cade's incarceration at the hands of the Golden Knight. Seeking to free his father from imprisonment, David allied with Kayne and Jared Cross in their mission to achieve their own personal goals, while David slowly becomes corrupt within H.I.V.E. and their ranks. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born in the United States in Florida on June 22, 1995 to Cade Harmon and an unnamed woman, David Harmon grew up loving his father, idolizing his work as a respected scientist. However, at the time, David remained completely oblivious to the fact his father truly was a member of the Black-Hand, a renowned and feared terrorist organization. When he was only 16 years old, David volunteered to one of Cade's scientific experiments (which would later be filed as a Bronze Elixirs project called Project Graystar) which would make him a superhuman. However, the experiment went haywire and as a result transformed David into a meta-human who can manipulate the shadows around him. Cade worked hard and managed to stabilized David's condition, allowing him to transform into his meta-human form at will whilst retaining his humanity. Despite what happened, David continued to hold great respect for his father. Joining H.I.V.E. Sometime prior to November 2018, David joined H.I.V.E. under Director Alexander Morrows and became a high ranking agent soon thereafter. In November 2018, David witnessed the news that his father was truly a Black-Hand operative and was apprehended by the Golden Knight. David then sought to free his father from imprisonment, slowly becoming corrupt within the ranks of H.I.V.E. after he allied himself with Kayne, who promised David he can free his father if he helped him with Project Calus. Project Calus To be added. Powers and Abilities After being experimented on by his father under Project Graystar, David received the ability to manipulate darkness and shadows, becoming a meta-human in the process, which heightened his physiology. Powers *'Meta-human Transformation:' After being experimented on under Project Graystar, David gained the ability to transform into a meta-human at will, becoming the Graystar. As a result, he can take on a human form regularly, which although takes away his powers, it gives him an immunity to his weakness of light. Despite this, he is still vulnerable to meta-dampening tech when in his human form, as his powers can still be taken away. **'Darkness Manipulation:' David, as the Graystar, can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. Using his powers at their fullest potential, David can also create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs, weapons and tendrils, teleport himself through massive distances via shadows and conjure blasts and beams of absolute darkness. ***'Darkness Projection:' Through the ability of shadow manipulation, the Graystar can conjure and project darkness and shadows with the means to attack his enemies at will. He can project blasts and beams of darkness and manipulate tendrils from his hands and body, whilst also able to create barriers of darkness to defend himself. ***'Darkness Travel:' As the Graystar, David can teleport himself over large distances by travelling through shadows. He notably used this ability when he stealthy broke out Lightstroke from prison under Kayne's request without causing commotion. ***'Invulnerability:' When acting in his meta-human form as the Graystar, David possesses a form of invulnerability, able to tank almost any kind of attack and continue fighting. Despite his inability to feel pain, he can still be knocked-out if hit with enough force. Despite his impressive durability, the Graystar is extremely vulnerable to any form of light, which can hurt and injure him, as well as negate his powers altogether. **'Superhuman Strength:' David also possess a degree of superhuman strength, known to be much stronger than a regular human, able to go toe-to-toe with fellow meta-humans alike. Weaknesses *'Light:' Although this weakness doesn't apply to David normally, when he takes the form of the Graystar, he becomes increasingly vulnerable to any kind of light in the process. He can be hurt, injured and even killed if any of his opponents used light to their advantage against him as long as he remains in his Graystar form. This also forbids him from using his meta-human abilities during the day. Equipment *'Graystar Mask:' David carries a blank black metal mask, and upon wearing it, it completely disguises his face and makes him appear "faceless" as the Graystar, concealing his identity and distorting his voice. *'Beretta Model 92' As a high ranking H.I.V.E. agent, David carries around a Beretta Model 92 as his primary weapon of choice when on the field. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Meta-humans Category:Police Category:Criminals Category:H.I.V.E. members